SMILE
by Furi Shirogane
Summary: Setelah bertemu seorang dermawan bernama Ansem The Wise, Sora yang seorang tikus jalanan naik pangkat menjadi butler. Masalahnya bukan pada profesinya sebagai pelayan, tapi lebih pada sikap majikan barunya. Sora ditantang untuk mengabdi pada cucu bungsu Tuan Ansem, seorang tuan muda yang dingin, bermulut tajam dan lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum ... AU. Rated T. Chara OOC.


**Disclaimer: KH udah pasti punya karena saya absolut Hahahah orz. Bercanda. KH punya Mas Nomura dan Square Enix forever. Saya cuma punya plot cerita gaje ini.**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Sho-ai, deskripsi yang membingungkan, cerita penuh eror karena di-publish tanpa editor.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Awal yang baru.

Matahari tengah memanjat titik puncak. Deru mesin mobil dan suara klakson yang saling bersahutan semakin menambah kepenatan siang hari di Traverse Town.

Bahkan pada cuaca yang suhunya tengah memuncak seperti ini, jalan protokol kota metropolitan itu masih tetap padat oleh para penggunannya. Baik yang sekedar lewat atau yang memang memiliki urusan di sana, mengingat fungsi jalan yang merangkap sebagai area plaza bagi warga kota.

Di salah sudut jalan itulah, di sebuah gang sempit yang luput dari perhatian para pejalan kaki, seorang pemuda tampak berdiri menunggu sesuatu.

Bayang gelap dari bangunan yang mengapit gang tersebut menyembunyikan sosok si pemuda dengan baik. Hanya sorot matanya yang ber-_iris_ _saphire _seorang yang masih tampak di antara terang tengah hari, menatap tajam dan penuh perhitungan, mengamati setiap langkah para pejalan kaki.

Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit, pemuda itu berdiri di sana. Pengap dan gerah cuaca tidak membuatnya lengah. Tidak seperti orang-orang di luar sana yang sekarang berjalan lunglai akibat serangan dehidrasi ringan. Baginya, justru pada cuaca yang ekstrem seperti inilah, peluang dalam mendapatkan 'mangsa' akan lebih tinggi dibandingkan biasanya.

Pada saat orang-orang tengah melonggarkan kewaspadaannya karena hempasan panas matahari, saat itulah dia akan beraksi. Berharap bahwa ada orang di luar sana yang cukup bodoh untuk memasuki sarangnya dan menjadi mangsa untuk hari ini.

Akhirnya, saat-saat yang dinantikan pemuda itu tiba. Meski tersembunyi dalam bayangan, seringai licik macam predator yang muncul di bibirnya masih kentara oleh mata telanjang.

"Datang juga ... mangsaku hari ini," suara belia si pemuda berbisik dari balik bayangan.

Seorang pria senior dengan rambut pirang sebahu tampak berjalan sambil sesekali menyeka pelipisnya yang basah oleh keringat. Helaian terang yang memenuhi dagunya sesekali terayun setelah dikipas oleh tangannya yang yang terbungkus setelan kemeja kerja berlapis jas formal sama sekali tidak membantu usahanya untuk meminimalisir gerah siang itu.

Pria itu melirik kafe yang berdiri di sisi kanannya. Terbayang di benaknya, betapa nikmat segelas limun dingin di hari yang panas seperti ini. Apalagi ditambah dengan godaan sejuk pendingin ruangan, tidak heran bila kedua kakinya begitu tergiur untuk melangkah ke sana.

Akan tetapi layaknya para individu yang sibuk dan minim waktu, bagi pria itu bersantai di kafe adalah hal yang terlampau mewah. Tentu mewah karena harus berfoya-foya dengan setiap menitnya yang berharga.

Bagaimanapun juga, Si Pria harus mencapai kediamannya sebelum senja melukis langit. Bahkan jika itu artinya dia harus menyelam di antara suhu udara yang seakan mencekik tenggorokan manusia saat ini.

Hingga sebuah gang gelap yang tampak teduh oleh bayang bangunan mengundang hasrat si pria bagai oase di tengah gurun beton Traverse Town.

Matanya yang berwarna jingga mengamati pilihan barunya itu lekat-lekat. Dengan melewati gang tersebut, sudah pasti dia akan terbebas dari sengat keji sang surya. Dan siapa tahu pula jalan di sana akan memotong durasi perjalanannya untuk sampai ke tujuan.

Tanpa prasangka apapun, kaki yang dibungkus oleh celana kelabu dan sepatu kulit berkualitas tinggi itu melangkah masuk mendekati jalan sempit tadi.

Suasana gang yang remang dan sunyi membuat Si Pria tidak menyadari keberadaan sosok lain yang telah menunggunya. Dalam satu hembusan nafas saking cepatnya, pria malang itu kini telah terpiting menghadap tembok. Kedua tangan pria itu dicengkeram di belakang punggungnya oleh tangan dengan telapak yang lebih kecil dari miliknya.

Sebuah besi dingin dan tipis, mengambang hanya satu milimeter di atas kulit lehernya yang mendadak sensitif.

"Serahkan hartamu," suara seorang pemuda mendesis dingin di tengah kesunyian gang itu.

Si Pria berusaha sedikit melawan. Bukan untuk melarikan diri, tapi untuk mengintip barang sedikit seperti apa orang yang telah nekat merampoknya siang-siang begini. Dan apa yang didapatinya, mampu membuat batinnya sebagai seorang senior mencelos.

Pemuda dengan mata biru di belakangnya tampak tidak lebih tua dari lima belas tahun. Wajah muda itu dibingkai oleh helaian coklat karamel, yang tampaknya terlalu bandel untuk tunduk pada gravitasi. Selembar kaos longgar dan celana buntut penuh tambalan, menjadi satu-satunya materi kain yang melekat di kulitnya yang kecoklatan.

Mata jingga yang lebih senior menangkap sebuah kalung perak dengan _pendant_ mahkota bergelantungan di lehernya yang kurus. Untuk ukuran seorang pencuri kumuh, tidakkah perhiasan itu terlalu mahal untuk menempel di tubuhnya?

Namun bagi Sang Pria Senior, bukan penampilan kumuh si pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya. Bukan pula _pendant_ peraknya yang tampak menggiurkan bila dijual di pasar gelap.

Melainkan matanya ...

Bahkan remangnya gang di sana tidak dapat menutupi sorot dingin di mata pemuda itu. Di balik _iris_-nya yang dapat meredupkan biru langit, berkelebat berbagai macam emosi. Emosi-emosi yang hanya dirasakan mereka yang telah merasakan pahit dan kerasnya dunia luar.

Apa gerangan yang dilakukan anak seusianya di tempat seperti ini?

"Nak, kenapa kau mencuri?" tanya si pria tenang, seolah senjata tajam yang melayang rendah di atas lehernya bukanlah suatu ancaman.

Mendengar betapa tenangnya pria itu, si pemuda sedikit tercengang. "Itu bukan urusanmu!" sentaknya. "Cepat serahkan uang dan hartamu, atau kubunuh kau."

Pria Senior berambut pirang itu menghela nafas. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa tidak sebaiknya kau bermain bersama temanmu?"

Pemuda itu geram dengan kesabarannya yang semakin menipis. Baginya pria itu mulai menjengkelkan. Kenapa dia tidak ketakutan dan segera memberikan apa yang dia mau seperti yang lain? Semakin cepat urusannya selesai, semakin bagus.

"Sudah kukatakan itu bukan urusanmu. Tutup mulutmu dan turuti saja perintahku."

"Nak, aku-"

"Aku bilang tutup mulutmu!"

Pria itu terdiam sesaat. "Namaku Ansem Shirogane. Dikenal juga sebagai Ansem The Wise," kata pria itu memperkenalkan diri. "Siapa namamu?"

Kini giliran pemuda itu yang terbungkam. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa calon korbannya justru akan mengajaknya berkenalan. Si pemuda bersurai karamel penasaran, apa mungkin orang kaya zaman sekarang sudah tidak takut lagi dengan perampok?

Heh, atau mungkin dia sudah salah menerkam mangsa yang sinting ...

"Kalau kau menginginkan uang, akan kuberikan semua yang kubawa bersamaku." Pria yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Ansem tersebut melanjutkan. "Akan tetapi, bukannya lebih baik apabila kau menghentikan pekerjaanmu ini?"

"Diam kau, Pria tua! Memangnya kau tahu ap-"

"Maukah kau berhenti dan ikut bersamaku?" tanya Tuan Ansem memotong kata-kata pemuda berambut coklat di belakangnya.

"Hah? Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

Si pemuda mulai merasa bingung. Baru kali ini dalam hidupnya dia bertemu orang seperti pria itu. Tanpa dia sadari, cengkeraman pada pisau di tangannya telah jauh melonggar.

"Maukah kau ikut denganku? Aku tinggal sendirian di kota ini dan berharap mempunyai seorang teman," tawar Tuan Ansem sambil tersenyum.

Pemuda itu terdiam. Kedua mata birunya menatap wajah senja Tuan Ansem dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Di kepalanya yang tertutup surai karamel, berjejalan pertanyaan tiada akhir. Bahkan dengan seribu satu tanda tanya di benaknya, tidak ada satu kata pun yang dapat dia utarakan, kecuali satu ...

"Kenapa?"

* * *

- SMILE -

Sora menatap jendela besar di hadapannya dengan tatapan bosan. Rintik hujan yang menghantam kaca jendela menciptakan sebuah irama yang menenangkan hatinya. Suasana rumah saat itu kebetulan sepi, karena hanya dia seorang yang berada di sana.

Suasana seperti itu kerap membuatnya melamun. Ingatan-ingatan tentang bagaimana dia di masa lalu terus terngiang dan bergaung di sudut memorinya yang telah dia kubur dalam-dalam. Sesekali Sora akan menghela nafas berat tatkala dia sampai pada bagian yang tidak ingin dia kenang.

Kedua batu _deep blue_-nya kembali menatap jendela yang basah oleh rintik air. Di baliknya, Sora dapat melihat sepetak kecil bunga dandelion melambai ke arahnya di bawah guyuran hujan. Kedua tangannya terlipat di atas meja sebagai penopang dagunya yang merosot. Bibirnya mengerucut dalam bosan.

"Tuan Ansem lama sekali ..." desahnya. Sora sebagai anak yang aktif, memang tidak serasi dengan suasana _mellow_ seperti ini.

Sudah setahun berlalu semenjak Sora bertemu dengan Tuan Ansem, dan sudah selama itu pula dia tinggal bersama sang ilmuwan—merangkap pengusaha sukses—tersebut di rumahnya yang besar.

Semua dimulai dengan sebuah usaha perampokan, dan berakhir dengan pemuda _brunette_ itu menjadi pelayan sukarela pada pria senior itu.

Dikatakan sukarela karena murni dilakukan atas kemauan Sora sendiri. Sebenarnya Tuan Ansem tidak pernah mengharapkan imbalan, apapun bentuknya. Sayangnya beliau tidak kuasa melawan kemauan keras pemuda yang diangkatnya sebagai murid itu.

Bagi Tuan Ansem, keberadaan Sora untuk menemani hari-harinya saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

Berbeda bagi Sora, kebaikan yang telah diberikan Tuan Ansem setahun yang lalu adalah sesuatu yang tidak ternilai untuknya. Jika bukan karena Pria Senior itu, dia pasti masih mencuri dan tidur di jalanan. Sekarang Sora memiliki atap untuk bernaung serta kehidupan yang layak dan berkecukupan.

Pemuda _brunette_ itu tidak pernah menginginkan lebih dari yang dia miliki saat ini.

Bibir tipis si kepala coklat kembali menghembuskan udara dengan berat.

Sora sudah melakukan semua pekerjaannya hingga tidak tersisa. Dia sudah membersihkan rumah, mengepel, menyapu, mencuci dan mengelap peralatan makan ... Semua pekerjaan telah dibabatnya habis. Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang tersisa untuk dilakukannya selain duduk melamun.

Sesekali Sora tergoda untuk menghidupkan layar besar _LCD_ di ruang sebelah. Namun satu petuah Tuan Ansem tentang potensi sambaran petir saat menontot _televisi_ di kala hujan, sukses membuat nyalinya ciut. Membaca buku juga bukan sebuah pilihan karena sifat alami Sora yang cepat bosan.

Tarian hujan di balik jendela kembali menjadi primadona renungannya ...

Perlahan tapi pasti, irama ketukan hujan pada atap menggiring Sora dalam rasa kantuk. Seolah untuk mempertegas hal itu, si pemuda _brunette_ menguap lebar. Sora nyaris tertidur dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam mimpi, kalau saja dia tidak mendengar suara pintu otomatis pada garasi telah terbuka.

"Selamat datang Tuan Ansem," sapa Sora riang menyambut kedatangan majikannya.

"Aku pulang, Sora. Bagaimana harimu?" Tuan Ansem melepaskan mantelnya dan menyerahkan pada Sora untuk di simpan. Tubuh pria senior itu sedikit basah ketika harus menyebrangi halaman, berlari dari garasi yang terpisah dengan rumah.

"Membosankan. Seharian ini saya tidak melakukan apapun." Dengan cekatan, Sora meletakan mantel mahal itu dalam lemari gantung yang berada di dekat pintu masuk. "Mau saya buatkan teh?"

"Tentu saja. Tolong, ya."

Sora mengangguk dan bergegas menuju ke dapur. Diseduhnya daun-daun kering teh yang wangi dengan air panas dan menuangkannya pada sebuah cangkir porselen. Dengan hati-hati, Sora membawa cangkir teh itu di atas nampan perak.

Tuan Ansem tengah duduk sambil memilah berbagai dokumen saat Sora kembali dengan tehnya. Tanpa dikomando, Sora segera meletakan cangkir teh pada sisi meja yang bebas dari kepungan kertas kerja Tuan Ansem.

Sesekali pemuda _brunette_ itu dapat mendengar majikannya menghela nafas. Dilihatnya alis keriput berwarna pirang milik Tuan Ansem tengah berkerut. Sudah beberapa hari terakhir, Pria senior itu tampak bermasalah.

"Tampaknya Tuan sedang gelisah?" Sora bertanya sambil menatap majikannya cemas. "Apa pekerjaan anda sedang bermasalah?" Lanjutnya sopan.

Sekali lagi, pria senior itu menghela nafas. Tangan nya yang kasar oleh usia bergerak untuk memijit pelipisnya. "Bukan masalah pekerjaan, Sora."

Sora tidak mengatakan apapun dan memberi kesempatan majikannya untuk melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Kau tahu Sora, aku telah mencapai batasku sebagai seorang pria senior di masa tuanya,"

Kedua alis coklat Sora mengkerut dalam rasa heran. Perkataan Tuannya tentang batas dan masa tua, membuat kepala coklatnya mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. "Apa maksud anda?"

Tuan Ansem meraih teh yang disuguhkan Sora. Disesapnya cairan jernih berwarna coklat yang masih mengepul itu tanpa suara. "Yah ... seperti pria tua kebanyakan, aku merindukan cucuku. Ditambah sudah setahun ini aku tidak mengunjungi mereka. Setiap kali memikirkannya, aku menjadi gelisah."

"Tuan Ansem memiliki cucu ternyata ..." gumam Sora pelan. Tuan Ansem yang tidak sengaja mendengarnya, menaikkan satu alis pirangnya karena heran. Sora yang merasa sudah melakukan hal yang tidak sopan, cepat-cepat meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa. Aku tidak marah," Tuan Ansem tertawa saat melihat pemuda di hadapannya menunduk dalam rasa malu. "Aku hanya sedikit terkejut karena kau tidak tahu. Begini-begini, aku adalah seorang kakek dari tiga cucu, lho."

Sora yang mendengar tawa renyah majikannya, tak dapat menahan senyum. "Apa itu artinya, anda berencana untuk mengunjungi mereka?"

Tuan Ansem menimbang-nimbang. "Sepertinya, iya. Tapi daripada mengunjungi, lebih tepat kalau dibilang 'pulang'. Berhubung urusanku di sini sudah selesai, mungkin aku tidak akan kembali kemari lagi. Aku bisa mengurus bisnisku dari sana ..."

Senyum Sora spontan menghilang saat mendengarnya. Sisa dari kata-kata majiannya terasa semakin jauh terdengar di telinga pemuda itu. Tuan Ansem akan kembali ke kota asalnya dan tidak akan kembali. Apa itu artinya, dia akan ditinggal sendirian dan harus hidup di jalanan seperti dulu.

Satu hal lagi, Sora merasa bahwa dia masih belum cukup membayar semua kebaikan yang diterimanya. Dalam dirinya, pemuda ber-_iris_ biru itu telah berjanji akan terus mengabdikan dirinya pada sang majikan. Dengan kepergian Tuan Ansem, sudah pasti tujuannya yang satu itu tidak akan mungkin bisa tercapai.

"Kapan anda akan berangkat?" tanya Sora pelan. Kedua mata birunya menatap udara kosong dengan gelisah.

Tuan Ansem menatap sikap Sora dengan heran. Seolah beliau menyadari penyebab pemuda _brunette_ di hadapannya bersikap demikian. "Aku berencana untuk memesan tiket pesawat untuk Sabtu depan."

Sabtu depan? Bukankah itu lima hari dari sekarang? Sora benar-benar panik. Apa yang dapat dilakukannya dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu?

"Sora?" panggil Tuan Ansem, namun tidak direspon karena subjek yang dimaksud tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tiga kali dipanggil, dan masih tidak ada jawaban dari si pemuda berambut coklat. Pada akhirnya, Tuan Ansem harus menepuk bahu Sora untuk membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Tuan." Sora terbata karena malu. "Maaf saya tidak memperhatikan. Apa ada yang Tuan ingin saya lakukan?"

Tuan Ansem hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Sora. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya,"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau masih serius tentang mengabdi padaku?" tanya Tuan Ansem. Mendengar pertanyaan majikannya barusan, sontak saja Sora merasa terkejut.

"Tentu saja! Saya sudah berjanji untuk mengabdikan hidup saya pada anda," Jawab Sora berapi-api. Dia sedikit heran karena majikannya tiba-tiba mengungkit hal tersebut. Sora mengira bahwa Tuan Ansem tidak suka apabila dia berbicara tentang balas budi, pengabdian atau semacamnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Pria Senior itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Sora yang menatapnya hanya bisa mengangkat alis, diikuti seonggok tanda tanya besar yang hinggap di kepalanya. "Karena aku memiliki sebuah tugas besar untukmu."

Mendengar kata 'tugas besar', spontan hati Sora berubah menjadi girang. Setelah sekian lama menunggu, tiba saatnya bagi Sora untuk membalas budi majikannya.

"Tugas apa itu, Tuan?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang." Senyum Tuan Ansem melebar saat melihat Sora yang tampak semakin bingung. "Yang pasti, kau akan ikut denganku ke Twilight Town ..."

Saat itu Sora tidak terlalu mengerti apa maksud Tuannya. Di kepalanya yang polos, tidak pernah sekalipun terbayang bahwa sebait kalimat dari majikannya akan membuat kesehariannya naik turun bagai lintasan roler koster ...

-To be Continued-

* * *

**Yap. Ini dia. Sudah lama fic ini selonjor di kompi dan gak tahu mau diapakan. Hahaha.**

**Sekarang jadi jarang mampir ke sini lagi gara-gara kesengsem pair ErenLevi nya SnK ma AKakuro dari KnB ... *curhat.**

**Hmmm ... menurut saya saja, atau memang fandom KH Indonesia sedang sepi? Ya sudahlah, sepi sekalipun ini adalah fandom perdana saya *bangga. _I Luv u KH_, _especially you Roxy_!**

**Semoga reader menikmati dan jangan lupa saya di feedback okay!**

**Doumo arigatou gozaimasu!**


End file.
